


Mental Scars sometimes open up too

by Joker1303



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Parents, Chandler's parents are homophobic, Domestic Violence, Duke is still an absolute bitch, Heather Chandler is not dead, Heather Chandler isnt that much of a bitch, Homophobia, JD came back to Ohio, JD is an abusive boyfriend, JD is still a phyco, Mac has a crush on Veronica, Mental Abuse, No one beleives JD tried to kill Ram and Kurt, Physical Abuse, Ram and Kurt are not gay, Veronica's parents dont care shes gay, this is a dark fan fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker1303/pseuds/Joker1303
Summary: Heather woke up from a coma, and thinks that her drinking drano was an accident, Veronica asks her out, and everything is great. Until. Veronica's worst nightmare comes back, and she is forced to re-live her past, and uncovers a lot more than she thought she ever would to Heather.





	1. Chapter 1

6 months, 6 long months ago was when life actually started looking up for me. JD left Ohio, Heather woke up, and I got in my first relationship. After 6 months, my mental scars had started to heal, I was happy, I was going to leave Westerburg! I was going to go to a lovely college and, JD was never coming back. Or so I thought.

Ram and Kurt had been insulting me as usual, but something today seemed worse than normal. I was getting more upset with what they were saying about me and heather being nothing but 'Dirty Dykes' and that we were going to burn in hell. I dont know why, but, everything was just bad today. And I was not taking this. I threw a dictionary at kurt, and it hit him hard in the stomach. Everyone just stared, then, one kid, one fucking kid decided to start chamting.

"fight, fight, fight," then more kids joined in.

"FIGHT, FIGHT,FIGHT!" Until the entire class was chanting.

" FIGHT! FIGHT!! FIGHT!!!" I looked around, and started breathing heavily, I didnt want to go up, 2 against one, there was no chance I would even survive this, oh God, why did this happen to me?

I was thinking over my life choices in my head, when a fist collided with my face and cheers erupted from the crowd. I wasnt going to be submissive with them. I swiped at kurts feet, making him topple over into Ram. They were both on the floor at this point, and I was about to leave when Kurt Kelly, the smartest guy on the football team, the tallest fucking dwarf, grabbed my ankle, and pulled me onto the floor with him and kurt, the only difference between them falling and me falling, was my head hit the table, and everything went black.

Was i uncontious? No, I could still hear. I could hear Heather screaming, Ram telling her to leave or she'd be next, Heathers heels run out of the class room. Then, about 10 minuets later, sirens. The loud, peircing sirens, cracking my head open with each screech. I was lifted up, put on a stretcher. Then, it was warm, i was in an ambulance or something. I felt a hand on mine, a familier one, Heather. I wanted to wake up and hug her. I could hear her quietly crying.

"its going to be ok Heather," another familer voice, Mac. Why was mac here? I thought I was in an ambulance.

"No, its all my fault, I should have stayed insted of running out! They probably beat her up more when I'd gone, look, she has a black eye now!" I wanted to tell heather that the black eye was from Ram punching me in the face, but I couldn't. I wanted to comfort her, but I cant. WHY CAN'T I COMFORT MY GIRLFRIEND?!?!?!

A gasp, Heather's grip on my hand was tighter now. I opened my eyes, I could actually open my eyes.

I moved my arms, and grabbed onto Heather, not wanting to ever let go.

A doctor came in. "Oh, Veronica, you're awake?" She sounded shocked. "Are you ok? You've been uncontious for 3 weeks now," What? I've been uncontious for 3 weeks? It only felt like 20 minuets at the most. I must have actally been uncontious.

I looked around the room, Heather Mac and Heather Duke were there, looking at me, my arms were still wrapped around Heather Chandler who was crying. I didnt know if it was happiness or sadness. I wanted to comfort her, I tried to talk, but no sound came out of my lips, just a painful cough. Heather let go, and looked at me in the eyes, I probably looked like shit, but i didnt care anymore.

The more I looked at Heather, the more i saw how much this whole thing had upset her. Her eyes were red from crying and had black bags under them, like she hadnt slept for weeks.

"you need some water Roni," she said to me. I nodded, and grabbed the glass the doctor had put on my bedside cabinate. 

I sat up, and put my head against the wall, but immediatly pulled forwards as a red hot pain went through my skull. I hissed in pain. The Heathers just looked at me, worried. I looked in the mirror that was on the other side of the room, and saw a white bandage on my head. Those fucking ass holes.

I was let out of the hospital a few days later, Heather Chandler picked me up as my parents were going to be out all night, so I was allowed to Sleep round Heathers. I was given my clothes back, the blood had been washed out of my blazer and my shirt. We walked through the park, on the way to Heather's car as the doctor had said I needed to walk around a bit as I had been uncontious and wheeled around in a wheel chair over the past few days.

Heather had run to the shop to get us both some a Slushi, I sat on a park bench, going through my phone.

Missed Call: Unknown Number

Unknown Number: Hey Veronica, I'm back in Ohio, did you miss me baby?  
Unknown Number: Its rude to ignore people Veronica, I'll talk to you about this in school, meet me in the forest at dawn

I dropped my phone as I heard Heather's voice.

She put the Slushi's on the table, and grabbed my face and looked right into my eyes.

"why were you crying?" She asked me. I was crying, I reached my hand cautiously to my face, and touched my moist cheek. Oh God, I had been crying.

"No reason," I lied. She looked at me with disbeleiving eyes. Then, she walked over and picked up my phone, and looked through the texts, her face changed from sympathy to hellish anger in less than a second. I had only read 2 of the texts, he had sent over 50.

She carefully put the phone on the table and hugged me. I cried quietly into her shoulder. We walked in silence to her car, not a bad silence. I was thinking, and I could tell she was too. Definitely about different things, I don't think she knew who sent those texts, but I did. It was my abusive ex boyfriend JD. I hated him, he had tried to kill Heather, that was the last time I had been to hospital before this accident. Heather thought it was an accident and wasnt mad at anyone, I doubt she remembers it too well, she was still drunk when it had happened.

That was the first of many things JD had beat me up for, physically and mentaly.


	2. Veronica's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica tells Heather (most) of her past, especially with JD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Three Days Grace Pain while writing this, it shows how I wanted JD to convince Veronica how to feel in this relationship, Self harm, suicidal thoughts, drug use, alcoholism and abuse is mentioned a lot in this chapter, so sorry if this kind of thing triggers you. Hope you enjoy -3o

We sat on the bed, in silence, before Heather asked me:

"Who was it? the person who was texting you?" I just looked at the floor boards, in silence. "Roni?" she put her hand on my shoulder and I flinched, moving away from her. "Veronica, are you ok?" She sounded worried now. Shit, I just make things worse don't I?

"No," I replied, bluntly, I obviously wasn't ok, so why the hell was she asking me that question? I clenched my hands in a fist next to me, and I could feel hot tears stream down my face.

"Veronica, please talk to me, what has made you this upset?" I needed to tell her, I wanted to tell her, but what if she told anyone else, what if word got around the school and I got beat up even more, what if she ended up getting beaten up because of me?

I was breathing heavily at this point, I needed to calm down.

"It was JD," I said, quietly.

She looked at me, confused, of course she didn't know about us. It was while she was in hospital. We weren't 'dating' yet he always thought we were. He would kiss me without my permission, he made me think I was worthless, that I deserved every hit he gave to me if I disagreed with him. He moved away a couple of days before Heather had woken up, that didn't mean I still didn't fell worthless.

"Look, Veronica, if you ever need to talk to me, I'll always be here for you."

"well, I want to show you something, promise not to freak out?" I said, still looking at the floor.

"I promise," she said, putting her hand on mine, I lifted the side of my skirt to show some faded scars, some completely healed, others looked newer. "oh my god, Veronica!" she hugged me, and for the third time that day I cried into her shoulder. "why?" she asked. It was a simple question, with a long answer. I wanted to tell her everything, my parents, JD, everything.

"well,"

 

"I was 8 when I had woken up in another one of dad's 'friends' houses after he had gone out with my mum, his 'friend' wasn't in, but had been nice enough to pour me some cereal that was sat on the kitchen counter, and a note saying to have a 'good day at school, sorry about your parents'. He was a really nice guy, and I had never understood why he was friends with that monster. His house was huge, he had a lovely wife and they cared for me more than my actual parents. The cereal was a bit stale, but good anyway. I grabbed my bag from the floor and left the house, walking the 2 miles to get to school.

School wasn't much better anyways, my hair was never brushed, I smelled kind of bad and I was really smart. This is something the other kids made fun of me for, my only friend was a fat kid no one liked, Martha Dunnstock. Everything was shit in my life.

Fast forwards a few years when middle school came around, my parents were better, they drank a bit less, but my mom took loads of drugs and would hit me sometimes if I didn't get straight As. She's better now, she doesn't do drugs, but she's still really strict on me. In middle school, the bullying was worse, they would shove me in the hallways and call me names like 'dyke' but, its all behind me now.

Then he showed up, Jason Dean. Shooting people with blanks to scare them. You knew that I wasn't really happy hanging out with you guys, being an absolute bitch to people, I'd already been cutting for a while when I'd started hanging out with you, then you went to hospital and everything turned to shit.

JD would hit me if I disagreed with him on something, he blamed you, almost dying on me, which made me feel horrible," I stopped and caught my breath, choking back a cry of pain with his memories, "well, he didn't just hit me, he made me feel like everything was my fault, he said that I was worthless and that it was a privilege that I was even allowed to be near me and call him a friend. I hated him, he wouldn't let me hang out with my friends, he would forcibly kiss me without my consent and he, he," I stopped and put a hand to my mouth, that night.

"Roni?" Shit, she was worried again.

"he left Ohio a few days before you woke up, things had been looking up for 6 months now, and now he's back, and he's going to kill me for dating someone, I'm pretty sure he thinks me and him are 'dating' when we never were in the first place,"

She grabbed me, and pulled me into a hug, I couldn't cry anymore, there were no tears left, and I fell asleep in her arms, I felt safe.


	3. School is definitly hell in a costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica goes back to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope everyone had (or is having) a great Easter, this is my gift to you (unless you live in the UK because its like 1am right now on the Monday after easter, soo...) Enjoy and give me suggestions for the next chapter in the description, I'll try to reply to all of them. Bye -3o

First day back at school. Oh god, why is everyone staring at me? I don't look bad do I? Oh god, I shouldn't have come in today, this was a bad idea, what if...  
"Veronica?" Heather said, looking concerned.

"Hhhm," I replied, trying to act as casual as possible, and probably failing miserably.

"The bell went, you should head off to class so the teacher wont yell at you,"

"right," I looked down at the floor, I didn't want to be left alone with Kurt and Ram again, oh god, what if they attacked Heather instead of me?

"I'll see you at lunch Roni," She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, maybe today wasn't going to be such a bad day.

Ha, Wrong. As soon as I stepped into class everyone stared at me. Shit. I kept my head down and walked to my chair at the back of the class room, when a tall figure stood up. Shit, I already knew who it was.

"Hello, babe," Jason Mother Fucking Dean.

"JD..." I said quietly.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me right on the lips, some of the class gasped, others just ignored it. I pulled away instantly.

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" I yelled, a bit louder than I actually wanted to, because this time the whole class stared in silence, even Ram and Kurt who were probably talking about fucking behind the school or giving each other blow jobs in the men's bathroom.

"What did you call me you little two timing slut," I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I just ran.

I knew he wasn't chasing me, but I still ran and cried, until I got to Heather's classroom. I knocked on the door and a supply teacher came out.

"how can I help you?" He seemed a bit concerned that I was crying, but was generally cheerful none the less.

"I need to talk to Heather Chandler," I said, quietly.

"Ok, Heather Chandler, someone out here needs to talk to you,"

"What is it, Oh my God Veronica!" She practically ran out the door to hug me. The teacher just smiled at us and walked back into the classroom. "What the Hell happened to you?" She said, she was really concerned.

"JD," I didn't need to say anymore, I couldn't anyway, I had burst into tears, I couldn't believe what he had called me, a 'two timing slut'. She just hugged me, and didn't ask anymore questions, I was allowed to join the Heathers for the rest of the day, but my reason was that I 'felt anxious around Kurt and Ram', the teachers seemed to but that, so sent us to study hall for the rest of the day.

The other 2 heathers didn't know about me and JD's 'relationship' so I let Heather Chandler tell them about it. Duke looked shocked and horrified at the thought of JD doing anything like that to me and Mac just hugged me and told me everything was going to be ok.

For the rest of the week, I could hear people muttering about me being a whore or a slut, some even saying it to my face, some how, what JD had called me had spread around the whole school like wild fire. I'd given up caring about all the comments, plus, the Heathers would always beat the shit out of anyone who came near me without a decent reason.

School is definitely Hell in disguise, but, at least I am dating the Demon queen of high school herself, otherwise I don't know what would have happened to me by now. Well, I did, but I wasn't going to think about that again, I was, for once in my life, more or less happy with my life, and JD was that one person who wanted to ruin everything, but, I wasn't going to let him stand in my way of having a good time, not again.

Parties should be a good way to take my mind off of him, or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I'm finishing this at like 2am and I am so sorry I left it on a kind of cliff hanger, but I promise to get the new chapter out really soon, it wont be later on today because I'm gonna be in a car for most of the day then I'm going into town, so, maybe tomorrow or something. Bye -3o


	4. A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heather's take Veronica to a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. You know how I said I'd be posting the day after the last chapter was up, and its been like 5 days since then... I tried, but I was asleep for most of the day and I had a really shitty day. I probably will be posting on and off for the next few days, then I may only post on weekends because school and my friend needs to check up on me every once in a while to make sure I'm ok and that I'm actually eating, so... updates are probably gonna be up and down over the next few days -3o

"hey Ronnie, you dressed?" Heather asked from my bedroom.  
"Give me a min" I called back.  
In reality I was dressed, I had been for a while now, I just, didn't want to go to this party.  
"I'm coming out now," I said, I didn't want to, but, heather did, and I didn't want to have an argument.

"You look amazing," she said to me.

I did? I didn't really notice, mac had just given me a blue dress to wear at school that morning because my excuse for not being able to go was 'I don't have anything to wear,' trust mac to be the generous one in the group.

I sat in the back of Heather Duke's jeep on the way to the party, next to the window. Heather Chandler was in the front and mac was sitting next to me in the back. Mac was staring out of the window while I was messing around on my phone.

Unknown Number: hey baby, sorry for calling you a two timing slut the other day, hope you can forgive me, JD  
Veronica: Listen JD, I don't want anything to do with you anymore ok, we're done!  
Unknown Number: hey, we both know you don't mean that, how about you come round mine later  
Veronica: WE ARE DONE JD!  
Unknown number: baby, please, just come round mine, I know something that will change your mind  
Veronica: PISS OFF YOU SICK FUCK!!!! I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU!!!

"Veronica? are you ok? you seem really tense," shit, Mac's getting worried, now Heather and Duke will be too.  
"oh, I'm fine, just really into my game," Play it off, act cool, don't blow it.  
"ok," she smiled, oh thank god.

We got to the party about 10 minuets later, it wasn't too bad.

Underage drinking, too many men sneaking their hands up my skirt. You know, normal party shit. I felt kind of uncomfortable, but that was gone after I had a few drinks, you know, after drinking a bit, all your fears and worries just go away.

About 3 hours into the party, I was definitely drunk, I was stumbling around and laughing at random shit, it was really funny. I decided to go over to where the Heathers were, now, they were all kind of tipsy, but none of them were drunk, and Duke definitely wasn't because she was the designated driver for the night.

So, one thing you really shouldn't do when your drunk, is talk to your girlfriend/boyfriend, but hell, I didn't care. We were gonna have to talk that night anyway. And I had the genius idea of telling her about why I was really angry in the car.

I told her it because at that minuet, when I had gone over to talk to the Heathers, he texted me.

Unknown Number: hey babe, where are you? I thought you were gonna come round mine

"Fuckin asshole, who does he think he is tryna get me in his pants!" I said, after reading this.

Mac burst out laughing, so did Duke, but Heather Chandler was pissed, she grabbed my phone off me and read through the texts, then, in a rush of absolute brilliance (more like drunkness) she texted him this

Veronica: hey babe, sorry, I'm at a party right now, why don't you come here and join us, I might give you a nice surprise if you hurry (winky face emoji)

She had also started laughing at this, she had a plan, and boy was I ready to see what it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a short chapter, and I ended it on a cliff hanger because I'm evil, I'll try to post the next chapter asap because I don't want to leave you guys waiting too long because cliff hangers are really annoying, peace guys -3o


	5. pranked boi!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD gets pranked by a pissed off and at this point really fucking drunk Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, been busy with school and personal bullshit. I think I'm gonna be posting 2 chapters of this today, don't hold me to that because I might not.

"Heather, what are you planning?" I said, I was slightly less drunk, but, the opposite could be said about my girlfriend heather chandler.

"ssshh, babe, its ok, hes gonna get some revenge, because, revenge is a dish best served, red hot," even drunk she was horrible at jokes. Ironic how I find her being bad at comedy funny.

Just as I was thinking about how bad this prank was gonna be, I heard his motorbike roaring in the driveway.

"that's him," I said quietly to heather.

She rolled up her sleeves and proceeded to yell for all the party to hear "OI ASSHATS! GET IN POSITION TO SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF JESSI JAMES!" I had no idea what she was planning, but the way everyone shoved me up the stairs with heather and crowded around the bottom of them made me rethink all of my life decisions.

"Heather, what the?!" I said when she shoved me into a room.

"shhh, just follow my lead babe," she whispered slightly seductively into my ear.

She took off her blazer and had started unbuttoning mine when I heard the door slam shut and JD yell "VERONICA!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" oh god, this was absolutely terrifying.

I couldn't believe what I was doing, I felt excited, but, also really nervous. I don't know what Heather was planning, and I don't think I want to find out. But yet, there I was, in a room, with my blazer and blouse on the floor, and heather kissing me, as I melted into the kiss, I didn't hear the loud footsteps coming up the stairs, but, what I did hear, was the door slam open and JD yelling my name.

I looked up from heather, into JD's eyes, he was definitely mad, no, he was more than mad, he was furious. His eyes bloodshot and it looked like they were turning red the more I looked into them. I remember this look. I squeaked, and curled up into a ball, putting my face on heather's chest, crying softly. Then, I heard the door slam shut again and the heavy footsteps seemed to get more distant.

I looked back into heather's eyes, and she stroked my hair, she looked, sad? No, she was worried, I hated seeing her like this.

"Hey man, have a drink," Kurt said, he was loud, even though we were upstairs, we could here him.

"yeah man, you're at a party, have a drink," Ram added.

I could hear protests coming from JD, and I dreaded to think what was going to happen. I got up, out of the bed, out of the safety of Heather's arms, put my blouse on, albeit messily, and went down the stairs. as I stepped of the last stair, I heard two gunshots, and a terrified looking Kurt and Ram. Then, he left, JD left the house without another word. I was happy, I thought that after this he would finally leave me and my friends alone.

I could not have been more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye, cliffhangers, don't you just love em? well, that's it.
> 
> One thing, I don't mind constructive criticism on my work as it helps me write better for you guys. But, please, make sure its constructive and not just criticism.  
> Also, I am writing this work to vent out about something I have experienced in life, and if you don't like it, you can leave, no one is stopping you.  
> Thanks for reading my little rant, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye -3o


End file.
